Leopard Pumps and Lawsuits
by ladyinblue6
Summary: An entry for the Love of Jasper contest. Japser is a lawyer and Alice is his secretary. They end up engaged after spending many nights alone in the office together. Alice gets jealous of an old flame, and makes up for it by becoming the dirty secretary.
1. Chapter 1

"**For the Love of Jasper" One-Shot Contest **

**Title:** Leopard Pumps and Lawsuits

**Pen name:** ladyinblue6

**Existing work:** N/A

**Primary Players:** Jasper and Alice

**Disclaimer:** Stephenie Meyer may own Jasper, but that doesn't mean I can't take a peek inside Jasper's pants.

**To see other entries in the "For the Love of Jasper" contest, please visit the C2:  
www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/community/For_the_Love_of_Jasper_Contest/72564/**

**Hey, all. This is my entry for the wonderful Jasper love ****contest. Keep in mind that I**** wrote how a Southerner (or my family) would talk, so even in Jasper's thoughts he's got the absolutely drop-dead sexy twang going on. **

**I think that's it. Oh, and check out "Dirty Mary" by Lady Bouncer. It was kind of the inspiration for this. Oh, and my real name's Mary, so that makes it even funnier. (The song's very dirty.)**

* * *

Jasper

I was havin' a rough day. Well, rougher than usual. The telephone lines were down because some idiot hit a line in some distant town and caused all long-distance lines and small cell phone towers to stop working. I couldn't phone any of my clients because I worked in the middle of nowhere during the winter and all my calls were long distance. I had a court case in two weeks and I needed to get my client a strong alibi, but it would be too easy for me t' be able t' get it right now, wouldn't it?

My secretary, Ms. Brandon, was the only one here with me. Ms. Brandon also lived in the town I was currently working outta, so she was able t' come to work every day for me.

Ms. Brandon was a good secretary, the best secretary that I'd ever had. She was more organized than I was, which was almost impossible t' be, and she remembered what pissed me off and how t' calm me down when something angered me. She had only been workin' here for eight months, and I already trusted her with my files and clients.

Our office wasn't much of an office at all. It was a room I occupied at the local bank. I was only allowed t' use it during the winter though, so I also had an office in the nearest city, which was forty-five minutes from my farm.

The Hale Law Firm is a small business, but a successful one all the same. My pop began a private practice after he quit his job in Texas. He wanted t' run his own life "his own God damn way", t' use his exact words. So, when I finished law school, I immediately started working for Pops, alongside my older brother and sister. My mama called us the Fab Four, much t' our embarrassment.

My family had always been close. We lived in Texas until I was sixteen, when we moved to Forks, Washington, so Pops could start all over with an office in Port Angeles, which was about an hour away from Forks. Rosalie and Edward, my older siblings, were all for it. They had both already graduated and were in college, so they didn't have t' deal with the big changes that came with movin'. I, on the other hand, got the shit end'a the stick. I had t' leave all my friends, my girlfriend Maria and my life, behind in Texas.

I made new friends, I joined the football team, and I did fine in Forks. By my senior year, I started t' love my life in Washington more than Texas. The girls fell for my Southern accent like leaves in autumn, and I definitely took advantage of that. My best friend Emmett and I could'a had any girl in the school. The only girl I wasn't allowed t' touch was Emmett's younger sister, Bella, which was kind of hypocritical since Emmett was lustin' after Rose as soon as he saw her.

But, all-in-all, it was for the best. Emmett and Rosalie are married with four brats and another one on the way. I love those kids to death. They're the only reason I decided to move t' Forks. Bella and Edward met at a party I hosted while my parents were outta town and Edward was "babysittin'." They kept each other in mind until Bella graduated from high school and Emmett stopped threatenin' Edward's life t' start datin'. They're now engaged t' be married in July.

Lonely ol' Jasper was left alone, unfortunately. I threw myself int' my work as soon as I got outta university and I've barely had time t' jack off since. The only time I went t' the bar was when I was with Emmett or Edward, and it was usually just the bar in Forks, where the only girls you would see is the heavy-set bartender who was around forty-years-old and had about six kids. The rest of the time I was at home, pourin' over cases and workin' out while I practiced my court speeches, or over at Emmett and Rosalie's, hangin' out with my nieces and nephews.

Tonight, I was pullin' a late shift. These phone lines were really startin' t' piss me off. I needed t' get shit done _now,_ not tomorrow or the next day.

"Ms. Brandon," I barked from my desk. "Is there any coffee ready?"

"Yes, Mr. Hale," she sighed, bringin' me a steaming cup. "Anything else I can get for you?"

"A workin' phone," I grumbled before takin' a sip. "You can go home if you wanna, Ms. Brandon. I think I can handle myself t'night."

Ms. Brandon cocked an eyebrow at me with a small smirk. "Are you sure, Mr. Hale? It looks like you're about to rip out your hair."

I grinned sheepishly at her. "Well, this big case is comin' up and I'd be a damn liar if I said I wasn't stressed out. I need the alibi ready soon or else it won't be solid enough."

"The phone lines should be up in a couple of hours, Mr. Hale," Ms. Brandon informed me. "Why don't you relax for a bit, huh? No use in worrying for hours on end."

I nodded in resignation. "Yeah, I guess it wouldn't be worth my worry. You wanna go grab some supper at the cafe?"

Ms. Brandon smiled. "Sure, Mr. Hale. Let me grab our coats and then we can run across the street."

I stood behind my desk while the petite Ms. Brandon scampered outta the room, her extra-high heels clickin' against the tile floor. I organized the papers on my desk for absolutely no reason other than because I felt useless at the moment.

"Here you go, Mr. Hale," Ms. Brandon murmured, handin' me my black pea coat. She was already in her gray and white tweed...thing, and had her black finger gloves on. I hadn't seen anyone in finger gloves besides my nieces and nephews until then.

"Thank'a, Ms. Brandon," I replied, pullin' my coat on.

She smiled the biggest grin I'd ever seen on her face and led me outta the warm office and ont' the freezin' street.

Ms. Brandon giggled quietly as she looked up at the snow fallin' down from the gray and gloomy clouds that were always hangin' over Forks. I shivered and shoved my hands in my pockets as I followed Ms. Brandon across the street t' the cafe.

I opened the door t' the porch of the restaurant, lettin' Ms. Brandon in before me. She brushed her shoulders off before removin' her finger gloves and runnin' her hands through her short hair, riddin' it of the snowflakes that had fallen there.

"How ain't ya cold, Ms. Brandon?" I asked, lookin' at her short skirt and her legs covered in sheer tights. They were some a' the nicest legs I've ever seen, even if they were a bit short. "I'm absolutely freezin' and I have everythin' covered up!"

She laughed, her nose scrunching up in a cute way. I'd never noticed that before... "Oh, Mr. Hale, you really are from the South, aren't you? Live in Minnesota for a while and then talk to me about cold. This is nothing." She turned her back t' me and entered the little coffee shop.

I shook my head with a grin and followed her in. We sat at a table near the window. Ms. Brandon liked watchin' the snow fall. It reminded her of home, 'parrently.

We started talkin' about our personal lives rather than our work. I'd never gotten close enough to any'a my secretaries to be able to have a normal conversation without awkward pauses. My most recent ex-secretary, Jessica Stanley, had just been broken up with and she was feelin' like shit. I tried comfortin' her, but she thought I was comin' onto her, and things _really_ got awkward then. I'd never had a girl literally throw herself at me until then.

"So, Mr. Hale," Ms. Brandon began.

"You can call me Jasper, Ms. Brandon," I told her with a smile.

"Well, in that case, you can call me Alice," she replied, grinnin' as well.

My brow furrowed. "I thought your first name was Mary?"

"Oh, it is," Alice said, noddin'. "I just prefer Alice to Mary."

"Well, okay then, _Alice,_" I murmured, smilin' at her.

She looked down at the table and blushed a little bit. It was nothin' compared to Bella's blush, but it was a nice light pink blossomin' on the apples a' her cheeks, addin' colour t' Alice's very pale skin.

I'd never really looked at Alice before. I mean, obviously I had _looked_ at her before, but I'd never looked at her as a man before. I'd always viewed her as my co-worker, and simply that. But, I was a-lookin' and I was a-likin' what I was seein'. Alice had the stature of a child, as she was probably only four-eleven at the tallest, but she filled out the curves like a woman. As a man from the South, for the most part I liked my women curvy, unlike the rail-thin girls that other men seemed to enjoy. Alice's shoulder length jet black hair against her almost pasty white skin was such a big contrast and it made you do a double-take at her. She was black hair, white skin, constant grins, and apple-red lips. Her almost fluorescent blue eyes were shinin' in the dim light of the restaurant.

The clothes Alice picked were complimentary to her body and face. Today, she was wearing a black pencil skirt with a black blazer. Simply, but sexy. And the shoes, the woman had shoes comin' out her rear end! She wears a different pair of shoes for every two weeks. A little ridiculous, if ya ask me, but who am I t' say how many pairs of shoes a girl should have?

We both ordered cheeseburgers, which surprised me a little bit, and a beer. She ordered a girly Coors Light, while I ordered a Pilsner.

"Pilsner?" she asked, scrunchin' her nose in dislike, after the waitress left.

"Yeah," I replied, "what's wrong with that?"

"It tastes like rat piss," she informed me, leanin' in close t' laugh a little bit without disturbin' the people around us.

"Well, Coors Light tastes like water," I retaliated with a grin. "And I prefer my beer bitter, thank'a."

Alice huffed, sittin' back in her chair, crossin' her arms. I chuckled. She was gettin' worked up over beer. She was too easy t' tease.

"Well, I s'pose you'd prefer water t' piss in a normal situation," I said. "But this ain't no normal situation, Alice. Pilsner takes some getting used t', but once you're used t' it, you love it. It's kind of like seafood; ya gotta keep tryin' it and tryin' it. Sometimes ya gotta learn t' love somethin'."

"Well, I do love seafood," Alice replied, smilin' and tryin' t' find common ground again. "But, it was more of a love at first taste for me."

The waitress brought our plates to the table at the perfect time. Alice might'a resorted t' physical violence if I'd continued t' tease her.

We ate in silence. I hadn't realized how hungry I was until I took the first delicious bite of my homemade cheeseburger. Alice and I devoured our burgers and fries quickly, barely takin' time t' breathe. Pops always ate like that. Mama compared him t' a vacuum, 'specially when he was workin' on a rough case.

"That man wouldn't eat if I didn't make him!" Mama would always tell us. And it was true. Pops wouldn't eat unless Mama shoved the fork int' his mouth.

I finished the last bite of my burger and then leaned back, tempted t' unbutton my pants, but decidin' against it. I didn't want Alice gettin' the wrong impression.

Alice grinned before poppin' the last fry into her mouth. She leaned back in her chair, takin' a swig of her beer.

"I feel like I should change into a pair of stretchy pants now," she sighed, rubbing her stomach. "That was delicious."

"I didn't know ya had it in ya, Ms. Alice," I commended, holding my bottle up.

She clinked her bottle with mine. "Ditto, Jasper."

I laughed. "Oh, girly, I'm a Southern boy. I've got the appetite of three Yankees."

"Well, I'm from Minnesota. We're like bears; we eat a ton before winter so we can stay warm."

We both laughed, takin' swigs of our beers and laughin' some more.

"You ready t' head back?" I asked after I finished the bitter bottom of my Pilsner.

Alice finished her beer quickly. "Yep, let's go."

This routine continued for a month. Every night, we'd go out for supper and a beer before headin' back to work. We learnt a lot about each other. I learnt that Alice is Ms. Brandon's middle name, and her mother started callin' her that because her grandmother's name is also Mary. I also learnt that Alice had a shoppin' problem. It didn't really surprise me, but it was somethin' I learnt nonetheless.

Alice learnt a bit about me, too. I wasn't usually an outspoken guy, but with her, I felt like I could blab on for hours on end without borin' her t' death. She fell in love with my mama just from me talkin' 'bout her so much. She realized my pop wasn't an old prick, just a determined man with a standoffish demeanour. She figured out that I was a quintessential cowboy at heart; I just wore a suit t' hide it from the world.

I got her t' try Pilsner. She hated it, but I wasn't expectin' anythin' else. She got me drunk off Coors Light somehow one Saturday night at the restaurant. I think it took me fourteen bottles t' get me rip-roarin' drunk, but I was drunk anyway. She laughed at my drunken ass for an hour before finally showin' some mercy and phonin' Emmett t' pick me up.

All-in-all, I liked Ms. Brandon. She was somethin' else.

After our month at the restaurant was done, Alice invited me t' have supper at her home in town. I agreed to go, a'course. Alice was a lil' hottie, in my opinion, and I was likin' her a lot by this point.

"You want to follow me, or do you just want to hop in with me?" Alice asked, gesturin' towards her yellow Porsche.

"Uh, hells yes I want t' hop in with ya," I answered automatically, gapin' at her gorgeous car. "Where did ya get that thing?"

"Oh, this old thing?" Alice laughed. "I've been leaving my baby at home for a while. I only live six blocks from the office, so I've been walking. I thought I'd drive today though."

"Wow," I breathed, runnin' my hand through my hair. "That's a...wow, Alice. Why do you have a Porsche?"

She giggled, skippin' towards the vehicle with me stumblin' behind. "My parents bought it for me when I came to Washington."

"A farewell present?"

She nodded, runnin' her hand over the hood and beamin' the whole time. Then she looked at me, the dreamy look still in her eyes. At least she appreciated the vehicle for what it was. "Are you going to get in?"

I jumped into the passenger's seat, doin' up my seatbelt, still shocked that my secretary had a Goddamn Porsche. I fondled the dashboard, my eyes as wide as plates as I looked at the interior.

Alice snorted in a very ladylike manner. "You're such a man, Jasper."

"Uh-huh," I agreed, although I wasn't really payin' attention t' what she was sayin'.

She turned the car on, revvin' the shit out of the beautiful engine. Was I in heaven? Where would I ever find a girl that had a Porsche and actually _drove_ it?

"Alice, I think you're my soul mate," I told her, my eyes still caressin' the interior of the car.

Alice giggled as she put the car into reverse and ripped outta the parkin' lot like a bat outta hell.

"Yeehaw!" I called, lovin' the speed were goin' through this tiny town.

She laughed again, shiftin' from second to third without even lookin' at the pedals or the gear-shift. The girl had t' be my soul mate. She was lookin' pretty damn hot drivin' this car like a man.

We got t' Alice's house in no time at all. I jumped outta the car, whoopin' and hollerin' and praisin' the crazy woman that just drove the car.

"That was absolutely insane, Ali," I complimented as I followed her int' the house. "I've never seen a girl drive like that before, not even Rose. She's obsessed with cars, y'know. I'll bet she'd love t' see this baby."

"Tell her to stop by one day," Alice encouraged, takin' off her coat and hangin' it up before settin' the keys on the little table inside the door. "Your coat, please"

I took it off, handin' it to her as I slipped off my dress shoes.

"I'm just going to go change out of this dress quickly," Alice told me as she headed towards the stairs. She was wearing a little black dress today. I always noticed what she was wearin' after the first night we had supper together at the cafe. "Make yourself comfortable."

My eyes moved towards the leather couch near the fire. It looked like my leather couch. Absolutely heavenly, in other words. I flopped down and sighed in contentment. I was right, the couch was comfortable. My right foot was bouncin' as I waited for Alice t' come back down the stairs.

"Jasper?" Alice asked, scarin' the shit outta me.

"Jesus, Alice, when did ya start movin' like a cat?"

She snickered. "You don't have my heels to tell you when I'm coming anymore."

I shook my head, laughin' a little bit.

"Do you want to help with supper, Jaz?" she asked, givin' me a nickname for the first time. I liked it.

"Uh, sure, Ali," I replied, usin' my pet name for her.

"What do you want to make?" she asked as I followed her towards the kitchen. "We could make baked penne and caesar salad."

"Sounds delicious," I murmured, lookin' Alice over. She was in a pair of jeans now and a purple plaid t-shirt. Alice looked sexy in her work clothes, but seein' her in casual clothes was even better.

She turned and smiled at me. "Okay, how about you start grating some mozzarella cheese and I'll start cooking the penne."

Alice handed me a grater and a block a'mozzarella cheese with a smile. I smiled back and began gratin' the cheese into a large bowl.

The two of us talked and laughed as we cooked the meal. Alice whipped through that kitchen like a fish in water. The girl knew how to cook. By the time I had grated enough cheese for the penne, Alice had the pasta in the water, a bottle of wine open, the pan greased, and the table set. She handed me a glass.

"Now all we have to do is mix the penne, cheese, and spaghetti sauce and throw it in the oven," she told me as she swished her wine around in the glass. "You want to rip lettuce with me?"

"Sure, darlin'," I replied, pushin' myself away from the counter.

"I'll make a real Caesar dressing for us," Alice murmured, openin' the fridge. "Creamy Caesar dressing just won't do."

"There's a difference?" I asked.

"Oh, yes, Jaz," Alice told me gravely. "Real Caesar salad dressing is more of a vinaigrette. You haven't had Caesar salad until you've had real Caesar salad dressing."

"Well, okay then," I agreed reluctantly. For all I knew, "real Caesar salad dressin'" wasn't anythin' like the creamy dressing I always used.

I ripped up lettuce and Alice whipped up the dressin'. We finished quickly, leaning against the countertop again, drinkin' some wine.

"How old are you?" I asked, scowlin' at the fact that I didn't know that 'bout Alice.

"I'm twenty-three," Alice answered, takin' a sip'a wine. "How old are you?"

"Twenty-seven," I answered. "So, you're just outta university, ain't ya?"

"Yeah, I started working for you right away," Alice murmured with a nod.

"Huh," I replied brilliantly. "Never woulda guessed that."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, you're the best secretary I've ever had, Ali," I complimented her with a grin. "Y'know exactly what I need when I need it, and y'know how t' calm me down when I start gettin' all riled up over nothin'. I woulda thought you'd worked for someone worse than me t' be that good at your job."

Alice laughed. "No, Jaz, I'm just good at predicting what you'll need when you need it, and I always can tell when you're about to have a meltdown because you start bouncing your leg and swearing under your breath loud enough for me to hear. I worked for my dad when I was in high school, and he was much worse than you." Alice turned around abruptly, roughly mixin' the lettuce for no reason. "Much worse."

I could tell that Alice didn't want to talk about her dad, but somethin' told me she needed t'.

"You wanna talk about it, honey?" I asked, gently rubbin' her shoulder.

Alice shook her head. "Not right now. Sorry, Jaz."

"Hey, now, don't worry 'bout me," I assured her. "I'm always here for ya though, doll. Don't you forget that, ya hear?"

"Thanks, Jaz," she murmured, turnin' around with a few unshed tears in her eyes.

I grabbed her and pulled her close, tuckin' her head under my chin and huggin' her tightly. Mama always said I was good at givin' comfortin' hugs. Alice wrapped her arms around my torso and leaned against me.

"You're always welcome, Ali," I breathed int' her black hair. "Always."

We stayed wrapped up in each other for a few minutes before she finally stood up, lookin' exactly the same as she did before she mentioned her dad. I decided that was somethin' I liked 'bout Alice. She could bounce back quickly. She drained the penne and poured it int' the pan, spreadin' it across the bottom.

"Okay, we need to mix it all up with the spaghetti sauce now," she commanded, pointin' t' the jars of sauce.

I dumped the contents int' the pan and Alice used a spatula t' scrape out the remnants before mixin' it all together.

"Cheese, please," she smiled. I spread the mozzarella across the penne generously. "Perfect." Then Alice popped the pan in the oven. "It should only take fifteen minutes at the most."

"Sounds great," I replied with a grin.

We quickly washed the dishes and put them away before havin' another glass'a wine in the kitchen.

"Jaz, is this a date?" Alice asked abruptly.

The wine went down the wrong pipe. Alice gripped my forearm, askin' me if I was okay. I coughed for a good thirty seconds before wheezing a bit.

"You okay, Jaz?" Alice asked, concerned.

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine." I cleared my throat once more. "Uh, do you want this t' be a date, Ali?"

There was that discreet blush.

I grinned. "I'll take that as a yes. Well, then, Ms. Alice, I'd better tell ya this now, I've been after ya since that first night in the cafe."

Her eyes sparkled at me as she looked up through her eyelashes. "Really?"

"You know it, darlin'," I answered with a smile.

We moved closer together, our lips meeting in the middle. I couldn't remember the last time I kissed a girl, but it didn't matter. This kiss was just peachy keen. I held Alice's cheek in my hand and her hands clutched my shirt in her fists. We pulled away slowly, grinnin' at each other like two kids.

"Jasper, I've been after you pretty much since the day I walked into your office for my interview."

Well. That could explain why she was so God dang excited t' go t' a shitty restaurant, the _only_ restaurant in town, with me.

"I wish I would'a noticed before," I murmured sheepishly, rubbin' the back'a my neck in embarrassment.

Alice shook her head, still grinnin'. "Don't you worry about it. You're just very good at staying focussed."

"So..." I began, smilin' at this wonderful girl in front of me. "Does this mean we're gunna start seein' each other for real now?"

"Are you asking me to be your girlfriend, Jasper Whitlock?" Alice asked, mockin' shock.

"Why, yes, yes I am, Mary Alice Brandon," I replied confidently.

"Well, in that case..." Alice rolled her eyes with a smile. "Yes, of course I'll be your girlfriend."

I chuckled before catchin' her lips with my own again.

--

_One Year Later_

"God dammit, Alice!" I cried. "Why are ya makin' such a big deal outta this?"

"Don't you use that tone with me, Jasper Whitlock," Alice warned me, her voice low and threatening.

"What tone?" I demanded. "I don't know what the hell's goin' on, Ali!"

It looked like she could burst int' tears .

"You asked me to marry you a week ago, and now you're gallivanting with this – this Maria chick like I don't mean anything to you!" Then the poor girl really did burst int' tears.

"Alice," I breathed, tryin' to pull her int' a hug. She ripped her body away from me. "Alice, darlin', ya _know_ that I only have eyes for ya. Ya know that, don't ya? Maria's just an old friend comin' through town. I haven't seen her since I was sixteen, doll, and I thought it'd be rude'a me to just blow her off. But, believe me, if I'd had my way, I would'a."

"Oh, shut the hell up, Jasper," she bawled. "I'm staying with Rose tonight. I'll talk to you tomorrow, if you're lucky."

Then she blew outta the office, cryin' and cursin' my name.

Well, damn. I hadn't spent a night without Alice in nearly eight months. We'd barely left each other's side since we started datin'. I didn't know what I was gonna do without her that night, and that's no lie.

It was a long night. I stretched out across our bed and thought'a all the things I could'a done differently. Anythin' that could'a helped me avoid our lil' confrontation.

Eventually I dozed off. I dreamt 'bout Alice, a'course. I was worried sick that things wouldn't work themselves out. I _needed_ Alice to at least try t' work this out with me.

The drive t' the office was lonely without my lil' chatterbox to pass the time. I sighed. Lotsa things would be lonely if Alice never came back.

I was about t' give up hope when I saw the Porsche parked outside the bank. I let out a sigh'a relief. She was here. We were gunna work somethin' out.

"Alice," I greeted as soon as I walked int' our office. "I'm sorry, darlin'."

She cocked an eyebrow at me. "You have nothing to be sorry about, Jasper. I overreacted."

I held my tongue. I almost let out a sigh of relief.

"_I'm_ sorry, Jasper," Alice assured me. "And I plan on making it up to you right now."

My eyebrows rose. "What're ya talkin' 'bout, honey?"

Alice came around the desk. She was dressed in a v-neck white dress shirt and I could see her black lace bra through the thin material. As if that weren't enough, she was wearin' her sexiest pencil skirt: the black one with the slit up t' her panty-line. Her beautiful legs were wrapped in fishnets and she was wearin' her leopard print pumps. - her "sex shoes," as she always called them. Lotsa memories came t' mind when I saw those shoes, very wonderful memories at that.

"Alice," I groaned. "What're ya doin' this t' me for? Y'know I can't control myself when you're wearin' the pumps."

She smirked. "I know." She put on her glasses and tied her hair up with a pencil. "Good morning, Mr. Hale, my name is Mary. I'm your new secretary."

I gave her a confused look.

"Just play along," she urged before gettin' back int' character. "Good morning, Mr. Hale, my name is Mary. I'm your new secretary."

"'Mornin', Miss Mary," I greeted coolly. "Where's my coffee?"

Alice put her forefinger between her perfect pearly teeth, makin' my cock twitch with anticipation. "I'm _so_ sorry, Mr. Hale. I just, well, I just forgot!"

"That's unacceptable, Miss Mary. I'm afraid I'm gunna have t' punish ya, or else you'll lose your job. Your choice."

She looked at me through her dark eyelashes. "I guess I'll take the punishment, Mr. Hale."

I could barely contain my groan. "Follow me, Miss Mary."

We dashed int' my office. I slammed the door behind us before sittin' down in my chair and lookin' at Alice with laughin' eyes, but a serious face.

"Now, Mary, because you forgot my coffee, I'm gunna have to drink somethin' else. What do you suggest?"

Alice's eyes were as big as plates. "Well, uh – sir, um–"

"I believe your pussy'll be sufficient, Mary," I told her nonchalantly. "Take off your panties and then sit down in front of me on my desk." Alice just stood there gapin' at me. "Hurry, Mary."

She snapped outta her astonishment and slid off her panties. A'course they were the black lacy ones, the ones we picked out together in Seattle. She threw them to me, smirkin' like the lil' vixen that she was and stalkin' towards me usin' her sexy sashay. She slid onto the desk and spread her legs. I let my eyes roam over her creamy legs, lovin' the thigh high fishnets and the sex pumps. God, Alice was my fantasy come t' life.

"Lay down," I breathed, my body shakin' with anticipation.

Alice fell back ont' her elbows, lookin' at me with anticipation. 'Course she was ready for this. She planned it. My lil' vixen planned this for me.

My chair moved forward and I placed my hands on her thighs, spreadin' them even farther apart. Alice's breathin' got shakier as I moved slowly forward, my breath hittin' her sensitive and very wet skin. I ran my nose along her slit, closin' my eyes and gettin' ready for some fun.

"You ready, darlin'?" I murmured against her bare flesh.

Alice moaned.

"I didn't hear ya, hon. Are ya ready?" I asked again.

"_Yes,_ I'm ready, Jasper, for God's sake!" she snapped.

I grinned before flickin' my tongue out to brush her skin. Alice relaxed after feelin' me against her body. She wouldn't be relaxed for long. My tongue ran the length of her pussy, makin' her body shudder with delight. I chuckled before divin' right in. My tongue slithered between her skin and onto her clit.

"Jasper!" she cried, graspin' my hair in her fists. It only pushed me further in between her legs.

Her breathin' got really shallow and shaky as my tongue and teeth devoured the sensitive bud'a flesh without any mercy. I felt her legs tighten beneath my hands. She was almost done for. My little baby doll was a sucker for cunnilingus, and boy, did I ever love givin' it to her.

"Jasper," she moaned again before fallin' over the edge, her legs squeezin' around my head and her pussy oozin' a delicious alternative to coffee.

"Thank'a Miss Mary," I murmured against her skin before movin' backwards, my wet lips brushin' along Alice's bare thighs, my teeth gently nippin' at the skin. "Now, what am I gunna do next?"

"Well, my nickname _is _'Dirty Mary' and I _am_ your horny secretary, so I'll be whatever you want me to be," Alice whispered suggestively. "I could be a slut. You simply have to ask it, and you'll see Miss Mary get nasty."

I gaped at my crazy beautiful fiancée. "What did you just say, Alice?"

Alice sat up and moved her lips to my ear, brushing over it and then lickin' it. "I'll do whatever you want me to do, Jaz."

My Adam's apple bobbed as I swallowed deeply. This was my greatest fantasy come true.

"How about a nice blow job for the boss man?" Alice suggested cheerfully, pushin' me away from the desk with a heeled foot. "Would you like that, Mr. Hale?"

"I would _love_ that, Miss Mary."

Alice slid off the desk and onto her knees. Her nimble fingers undid my dress pants in seconds, my dick was pulled out of the cage soon after. I let out an embarrassin' groan of relief. My cock had been trying to get outta my pants since the moment I saw those damn leopard print pumps.

"Oh, darlin'," Alice mumbled as she stared at my hard-on.

I couldn't help the chuckle that escaped my throat. "Are you mockin' me, Alice?"

"No, Jasper," she breathed. "Just a little something I picked up from you when we start having sex."

She breathed on the head of my cock, makin' the pre-cum emerge. She licked it gently, swirlin' her tongue over the tip generously. Then she took my entire cock in her mouth, swallowin' a few times. My breathin' got real shaky and shallow and I gripped her hair aggressively, makin' the pencil fall onto the floor with a clatter. I couldn't control myself when Alice had me in her mouth. She was just too damn good at this.

Alice dragged her teeth along my shaft, makin' me grip her hair tighter in my fists. Then she bobbed forward usin' only her lips and tongue. This continued for a few more strokes, then my body couldn't handle it anymore. I came quick and hard right into my baby's mouth.

"Fuck, Alice," I grunted as my hips lifted off'a my chair as my cock squirted into her mouth.

She swallowed every last bit of it, too. All with a smile. Dammit, this girl would be the death of me. Death by over-sexin'. Ha. Yeah, right.

Wipin' her mouth and standin' back up, Alice grinned at me. "Did I do a satisfactory job, Mr. Hale?"

"I think I should be payin' you a bonus for that, Alice," I admitted, grabbin' her hips and bringin' her closer to me.

She giggled and kissed the tip of my nose. "Oh, I don't need a bonus for that. This is _your_ bonus, Mr. Hale."

"Is it?" I asked, movin' my lips to her neck and suckin' lightly.

Alice nodded, runnin' her hands through my hair. "You have one more free pass to have your dirty way with me in the office. Use it wisely, Mr. Hale. This won't be happening very often."

"Hmm," I hummed thoughtfully against Alice's cleavage. "Well, I do love it when you save the horse and ride the cowboy, darlin'..."

"Ride the cowboy it is." Alice straddled my quickly, rubbin' her already wet pussy against me. I hissed as she clawed at my chest, undoin' the buttons of my shirt quickly and rippin' it off my body. My hands found the zipper at the side of the skirt. We quickly got rid'a that, too. Next were Alice's shirt and my dress pants. Our mouths were melded together like two red-hot pieces of iron. Hands moved over skin and tongues licked at sensitive spots and pulse-points. Teeth marked our territory.

"Come on, darlin'," I egged Alice on. "You said you were gunna ride the cowboy, now ride 'im."

Alice nipped at my collarbone before lookin' me in the eyes and guidin' her body right onto my hard cock. My God, she was still as tight as ever. I could feel membrane stretchin' as my cock sheathed itself inside'a my baby. Alice lifted her hips before fallin' onto me again, pickin' the pace for us. Warmth travelled throughout my body as my hands helped guide Alice as she squirmed on top'a me. My mouth latched ont' one'a Alice's pert rosebud nipples and my fingers twisted her clit gently.

"Ride 'em, cowgirl," I murmured against her chest. Her breath came out as a cry as her body tightened around me, causin' my body to shake as it reached its peak. Alice came, and boy did she cum hard. Her whole body froze, squeezin' itself around me tightly. Then she released in a moan, her body lettin' go of the coil. Her pussy released its chokehold on my cock and I pumped a few more times before my body froze as well, my grunts loud and proud and my orgasm hard.

She collapsed on me, her body still connected to mine in the most intimate way. Her hair was a mess, but she still looked like the prettiest thing that I ever did see. Her body was covered in beads of sweat, but it still tasted like home. Our breathin' evened out as we just lay there, rejoicin' in each other's arms.

"I love ya, Ali," I told her quietly, my lips brushin' against her jet-black hair. "Y'know that, right?"

"Of course I know that, Jasper," she replied before kissin' my chest gently. "And you know that I love you too, don't you?"

"I've never doubted it, m'girl," I murmured. "Never have doubted, never will doubt it."

* * *

**So this is my first non-Edward&Bella shot! I'm very proud of it. Thanks to RosetteCullen, who usually gets me to enter contests. Yeah, without her I wouldn't have done The Scottish Temptress either. So, basically, what I'm saying is, go give the girl some love. She's the bomb, ya dig?**

**Also, thanks to the beautiful Beta, Sobriquett. She's awesome. This one-shot would NOT be this good without her. You should probably check out her story "Blind Faith", too. It's fantastic!**

**Hmm. Reviews for my smut would be nice...**


	2. Chapter 2

**For the Love of Jasper Contest voting has opened!**

**Go here: http://www (DOT) fanfiction (DOT) net/u/2023698/For_the_Love_of_Jasper#**

**Leopard Pumps and Lawsuits will be up this round from October 5th to the 11th**

**Thank you to everyone whose read and voted. :)**


End file.
